The purpose of this agreement is to outline the terms under which funds from the National Institute of General Medical Sciences (NIGMS) and other institutes and offices of the National Institutes of Health (NIH) will be transferred to the Indian Health Service (IHS) to support the Native American Research Centers for Health (NARCH) Awards. The NARCH initiative will support partnerships of American Indian and Alaska Native (AI/AN) Tribes, Tribal organizations, or non-profit national or area Indian Health Boards, with institutions that conduct intensive academic-level biomedical and behavioral research;these partnerships are called Native American Research Centers for Health.